1. Field
The present invention relates to a person estimation device, a person estimation method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique of performing face recognition by registering recognition information for the face recognition in a database and checking it with a recognition target image. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-86549, there is disclosed a technique of selecting a person to be recognized first from a photographed image and selecting another object person based on an attribute of this person.
However, in the prior art, the person to be recognized first is selected from the photographed image, and the other object person is selected based on the attribute associated with this person, whereby in a case where first person estimation is not appropriate, accuracy of the person estimation of the other object person is also decreased.